I Have A Dream
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Maka and the girls watch Tangled and Soul peeps in, getting an idea. Haha sorry! This idea wouldn't go away till I did something with it. Fluff-ish. No lemons sadly. Please R&R! :3 3
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing, two-thousand channels and theres absolutely NOTHING on!" The albino death scythe threw the remote against the wall in frustration. It was a late Saturday night and Soul was alone in the apartment. Maka had gone off with the girls to see some Disney chick flick he didn't care to remember the name of. Soon he heard the jiggle of keys and the door swung open revealing the blonde meister herself along with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. Soul's eyes were fixed on Maka; he surveyed her form appreciatively. Noting that not only had she gained some curves, but her chest had grown. He almost felt bad for calling her tiny tits all the time…. almost. She had worn a lavender lace trimmed cami and a black mini skirt, both left very little to the imagination. Soul suddenly felt eternally grateful to Liz for giving the scythe meister her old clothes. His eyes ran down her long slender legs, admiring the toned muscles and glowing smooth skin. Suddenly Soul realized he was openly ogling and a dark blush burned his cheeks, to hide it he focused on the blank TV hoping the ruse would work.

Apparently it did because the girls were giggling and squealing about the movie they saw for a good five and half minutes till they noticed him.

"Oh hey Soul." Maka greeted him cheerfully. "We decided to have a sleepover here tonight, is that okay?" Her eyes sparkled excitedly and she was grinning from ear to ear. Soul's heart practically melted at the sight. No way could he refuse her when she looked that cute. He sighed and nodded; trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The girls squealed loudly and began rushing about the house; gathering every pillow and blanket they could and reconvening in the living room. Liz drew a dvd from her purse and put it in the player. The girls were freaking out when the title screen came up; _Tangled_.

"OHMYGOSH! THIS IS STILL IN THE THEATERS HOW DID YOU GET IT?"

"Oh I have my ways," The demon pistol smirked. "Now hush and let's watch!"

**. . .**

It started out like every other Disney movie; adorable cute kid has a great life then someone comes in a fucks it up. . Though Rapunzel interested Soul. Mainly for the reason she reminded him so much of Maka. Shining blonde hair (Authors note: I know its two completely different shades, chill, no flames please!), captivating green eyes, and a bouncy cheerful attitude. Although besides that the movie pretty much sucked. But when this Flynn Rider guy came into the picture Soul got interested; he seemed pretty cool, an adventurer and not to bad looking, definitely a cool guy. Just like him. Soon he discovered another resemblance Maka had with Rapunzel, they both had some weird fetish for knocking people unconscious with large objects. Soul rubbed his head while remembering the many encyclopedias she had introduced to his skull. Soul stopped paying attention for awhile until the girls gasped and "awwww'ed" loudly. He looked at the screen to see Rapunzel and Flynn in a boat together with a bunch of lanterns doing wouldn't you guess, singing. _Wo~w. I _never _would have expected this from a _Disney _movie! _Soul thought sarcastically. He glanced at Maka to see that she was blushing madly at the screen and smiling softly to herself. He stared in awe; he'd never seen Maka like this. Sure she had girly moments but none like this. The red blush burned bright on her soft ivory skin and it made her green eyes shine brighter. Her ashen blonde hair had been let down from its confining pigtails and was now framing her angelic face.

Quickly Soul shook his head roughly, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of his meister. Sure he had liked for awhile, okay that was an understatement. He'd fallen in love with her the moment she'd walked in on him playing the piano. But he'd never thought about her like this.

**. . .**

Finally the movie drew to a close; as always the girl gets the guy, happy ending, blah blah blah. Soon the girls began gushing about the movie so I retreated to my room, I'd had enough girly mush for one night. On the way back to his room an idea popped into his head, and he dashed through his door, getting ready to plan it out.

~Back with the girls ;D~

"That was the best movie ever!" Patti giggled excitedly.

"I really liked the ending." Tsubaki smiled happily.

"I liked the lantern scene." Maka smiled as a blush adorned her cheeks.

"God why can't the guys be like Eugene?" Liz asked, slightly peeved. The girls nodded and sighed in unison.

"But I think Soul comes pretty close to him."

"Oooh does somebody have a crush?" Liz waggled her eyebrows suggestively as Patti began laughing hysterically while shouting "MAKA-CHAN LOVES SOUL-KUUNNN!"

"MAKA CHOP!" A colossal encyclopedia was brought down on Patti's head and she covered her aching skull with her giraffe stuffed animal.

"I do not have a crush!" Maka said hotly.

"Riiigghtt," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "That's why you were just comparing him to Eugene Fitzherbert, hottest man alive."

"It's not like that at all! I was just thinking that they're both so cocky and overconfident, you know, walking around like they're the coolest thing ever or something! It had nothing to do with looks!"

"Total. Bull."

"It's ok Maka-chan," The chain scythe said soothingly "We're all your friends so it's okay to tell us." She smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"Fine, maybe I do like Soul…just a little bit." Liz practically exploded with squeals. A swift Maka chop shut her up a bit.

"When did you start liking Soul-kun?" Tsubaki asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I started to like him the moment I saw him playing the piano." Maka smiled at the memory. Liz and Patti aww'ed in unison.

The night moved on like all sleepovers do; truth or dare, strip poker, the usual. But all the while the evil cogs in Liz's head were turning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SO SORRY THIS DIDN'T APPEAR FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! OR at least I don't think it did o.o Oh well Anywhoooo! This is my first fanfiction and im sooo excited for constructive criticism and such! If I've made some grammar mistakes please point them out ;D Also this chapter has "suggestiveness" as some people put it :l Yes I'm painfully aware that I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters *Huddles in the emo corner with Belzemef* Also I know that I don't own the Tangled movie. *sinks deeper into the emo corner, mushrooms are growing on my head* Anyway….ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH~!**_

Chapter twooooo!

Groggily Maka awoke from her sleep to see she was the only one awake. She checked the clock and saw it was 6:32 in the morning, groaning she fell back on the pillows only to realize that Liz was not asleep in the spot beside her from last night. _Oh well _Maka thought to herself. _Probably just using the bathroom or something. _That's when she heard Soul's door creak open and saw Liz walk out quietly, straightening her shorts as she went. Quickly Maka wrenched her eyes shut, a horrible feeling was eating through her insides. _Soul and….Liz? _Why should she care? It's not like she _liked _Soul. That was absurd! He was her weapon. They were partners, nothing more. He could date whoever he wanted. As Maka continued to lie to herself the feeling inside her and worsened. She ignored it as best she could and went back to sleep.

**. . .**

Soul awoke to crashing yells from the living room. Quickly he turned his arm into a scythe and ran out to see what pre-kishin decided to ruin his morning. His jaw hit the floor; the sight was not even close to what he thought it would be. There on the ground were Patti and Maka wrestling. Patti was lying on top of Maka lightly slapping her face and trying to pull a colossal book from her grasp and Maka was pushing up against Patti, trying to remove the older girl. Soul could feel the fountain of blood ready to explode from his nose as the girls continued their skirmish. As they pushed each other the breast kept squishing against each other. But honestly he didn't care much about Patti right now; she could have been soaking wet and naked and he wouldn't have noticed. But Maka was another story. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Patti; her body tangled with Maka's, faces so close to each other (note: Soul is imagining HIMSELF in Patti's place. Hes not turned on by yuri….as far as I know…..o_o lolol). Finally Soul was sprawled on the floor in a growing puddle of blood. The battle continued across the room then there was a scream, Soul's head snapped up to find that Patti had pulled down Maka's shirt…..and she didn't have a bra on. Soul had the largest nosebleed to date and had to be taken to the infirmary because of blood loss.

**TO THE INFIRMARY!~ :D**

"Hey I think he's waking up!"

"Well of course he is! He knows he is in the presence of his god!"

"Shut up Black Star! MAKA CHOP!" There were some small whimpering noises as Soul opened his eyes and everything came into focus. He was in the DWMA's infirmary surrounded by all of his friends. But the real question was; why was he here? He saw a bandage wrapped around Maka's elbow with a bit of blood on it then an IV injecting blood into his wrist and he remembered. Quickly he rid his mind of those thoughts, not wanting to pass out from a nosebleed again.

"Ah good you're awake," Medusa-sensi made her way through the small crowd and looked me up and down. "You definitely have more color than before, just one night here and you'll be good as new." Soul lumped against his pillows as his friends filed out of the room. Maka walked out of the room, completely ignoring him and slamming the door behind her. What was with her? Once the door was safely shut he turned to Kid who had stayed behind.

"You're sure you can pull this off? It's a lot to do."

"Please! With the power of symmetry _anything _is possible!"

"O..kayy. Alright I'll see you at nine." Soul realized his mistake too late as Kid's eye began to twitch. "NINE OH EIGHT! I MEANT NINE OH EIGHT!" Kid visibly relaxed and nodded in agreement. Once the young Shinigami left Soul decided to nap. What else was there to do?

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MEG WOLF, COOLGIRL, AND MIKI PANDA-CHII :D:D:D:D:D first people to review/add to favorites/subscribe to my story! :D Ima send you guys some yummy cookies! ;D Hope you like the chapter :D**_

_**Kid: Of course they would! It had symmetry in it! *3***_

_**Soul: *sweatdrops***_

_**Maka: *looks away hurtfully***_

_**Soul: D: what'd I do? **_

_**Em-chan: CHOP! You butt trumpet you messed her up! Go to the corner!**_

_**Soul: WTH? NO!**_

_**Em-chan: *holds up book menacingly***_

_**Soul: *huddles in the corner***_

_**Em-chan: Hahaha! Well review plz! I've got a three day weekend so I'll be updating again soon! :D:D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay im updating! :D sorry for the wait everything has just been really hectic lately x_x but anyway on with the story! :D**_

Maka was lounging on the couch in her home with a new book in hand. Soul had been released from the infirmary a few days ago and had been going out with his friends a lot more often. His excuse was that he had spent too much time in the hospital and needed to compensate for it. Maka bitterly thought it was just a cover for him going out with Liz. Soul had left to play "basketball" with "Kid and Black*Star" an hour ago and the apartment felt so empty without him. Just as Maka finished a chapter there was a loud knock at the door. She practically jumped off the couch to answer it, only to find that it was Liz and Patti. Her face instantly fell.

"Hey guys." She tried to pull the smile back onto her face but it was half-assed.

"Hi Maka-chan!"

"You wanna come with us for a bit?" Liz smirked at her evilly.

"No I'm reading a good book so I'd rather stay here thanks." Her voice was clipped but she tried to hide it. Liz sighed.

"The victim is resisting," She turned to her younger sister. "Patti?" The younger Thompson nodded and looked at Maka innocently, then her face turned scary as fuck.

"You better come with us right fucking now." Maka instantly agreed and she was whisked away to Kid's mansion.

. . .

Maka had been dragged into the twins bathroom and was being fussed with all over. After a whole freaking hour of poking, pulling, twisting, and wrestling, Liz deemed her done Maka looked at her reflection in awe; her long hair had been taken out of its pigtails lightly curled, the only makeup on her face was a tiny amount of mascara and a light shade of lip gloss. Patti said Maka was too pretty for makeup which made her blush. Afterwards the girls grinned maliciously and began to advance toward the meister.

"G-guys, what are you doing?" Maka's back bumped against a wall and she realized in horror that she was cornered. The two pulled out a blindfold and pounced on her.

"It's okay Maka-chan," Patti cheered happily as she and her sister guided her out of the house and down the street. "It'll be fun!" Once the blindfold was removed Maka saw she was in front of Death City Lake. On the shore was a tiny boat, beside it was Soul; clad in that sexy, sexy, pinstripe suit.

"Soul? What are you doing here." He grinned his pompous shark toothed grin.

"That would spoil all the fun now wouldn't it?" He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly, once they were settled into the boat Liz and Patti pushed them off into the water. Once they were in the middle of the lake Soul took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Maka, theres something I need to tell you." Maka looked away sadly.

"I already know." Souls eyes brightened in the darkness.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yah, it's great." She mumbled sullenly. Souls smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to feel about you dating Liz?" Maka suddenly shouted.

"What?"

~Meanwhile back on shore!~

"Crap this is not going according to my godly plan!" Black*Star yelled as he listened to them through the walkie talkie (there's another one in the boat, you'll see why lolololol ;) ). His weapon's delicate hand smacked him over the head.

"Hush Black*Star we need to hear this!" Everyone went quiet and resumed their wating.

~Back to the boat! :D~

"Why on Earth would I be dating Liz?"

"I saw her walk out of your room that night at the sleepover!" Her voice got suddenly quiet. "I know you like girls like her, not flat chested like me." She thought she heard uproarious laughter from the bushes by the shore but dismissed it as some animals.

"Are you crazy? I'm not dating Liz."

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not stupid," He shook his head and looked straight at her; his crimson eyes full of pure love. "Maka, I love you." When he uttered those three words bright lights began appearing from the bushes, she looked over to see that it was lanterns. Hundreds of orange, yellow, and red lanterns soaring above them and across the lake. Maka gasped as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Soul," She turned back to him grinning happily only to have her lips stolen in a sweet kiss. Though it only lasted a few seconds that was all they needed. Soul laid back in the boat holding Maka in his arms, and they watched the lanterns float around in the sky. Sadly their adorable moment was interrupted by a chain loudly wrapping around one end of the boat and pulling them back to shore. Maka looked up to see Tsubaki smiling sweetly at them, her long ponytail turned into the chain part of her weapon form.

"For someone as smart as you are you're pretty stupid," Liz sighed from beside her meister. "No offense but do you think he'd be able to pull _all _of this off on his own?" Maka giggled at this while Soul pouted sourly.

"WELL NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT **I **THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! YAHOOOO!" Once they calmed the rambunctious ninja they all went back to their homes; Soul and Maka held hands the whole way back.

_**All finiiissshhheeeddd! :D sorry for the delay! But this was it! The last chapter hope you all enjoyed it thank you everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed, or favorited. You all are amazing! *passes our yummy cupcakes* btw im going to be in a spelling bee this Saturday (March 3) please send me positive soul wavelengths! :3 Love you all children and thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
